Northern Yuan (Mandukhai)
The Northern Yuan dynasty led by Mandukhai is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Northern Yuan' The Northern Yuan Dynasty is the designation used for the Mongols of the Yuan Dynasty, after the Ming drove them out of China proper in the later 14th century. The Yuan power was most severely broken in 1388, after the Ming achieved a decisive victory over them at the Battle of Buyur Lake. This caused the Mongols to fragment, initiating a time known as the "period of small kings"; Ming intervention in the early 15th century also prevented any one group from achieving primacy. The Oirats were the most powerful group in the region during this period, and they reached the height of their power under the rule of Esen Taishi (fl. 1438-1455). Esen Taishi was an accomplished commander, even capturing the Ming Zhengton Emperor in 1449, but after his death the steppes fell back into fragmentation. The Oirats remained prominent among the Mongol subgroups, but their power was broken by Mandukhai in her reunification of the Northern Yuan. This reinstated the power of the Borjigin dynasty; Mandukhai and her husband, Dayan Khan, went on to restructure the Mongols' administrative divisions into six tümens. Upon Dayan's death in 1543, these tümens were divided between his sons; thus, while the Borjigins retained complete control as a dynasty, there was nevertheless political decentralization. As the 16th century progressed, the combined factors of smallpox epidemics and a lack of trade drove the Northern Yuan to increase the amount of raiding they did against Ming China. The Ming opened trade relations with the Northern Yuan in 1571 in an effort to curtail these raids, and the new route of communication caused Tibetan Buddhism to propagate widely among the Mongols. The final period of the Northern Yuan came with the ascendancy of the Manchu and the formation of the Qing dynasty; after Ligdan Khan's unsuccessful campaign against the Manchu (1628-1634), his son surrendered entirely to them, bringing the Northern Yuan to an end. Mandukhai Mandukhai was born in approximately 1449; her father was Chorosbai, an aristocrat who held the title of chingsang (grand councillor). She first entered renown after marrying Manduul Khan at age sixteen, especially after she came to be Manduul's favorite wife - taking precedence over his first wife, Yeke Qabar-tu. In 1479, Manduul died suddenly with no children, leading to a succession crisis. Mandukhai procured Batumöngke, a seven-year-old orphan descended directly from Genghis Khan; she then adopted the boy and had him crowned as Dayan Khan, thereby placing herself in the position of regent. During her regency, Mandukhai led a hugely successful war against the Oirats, and cemented the Borjigin dominance over them by imposing several humiliating laws upon the Oirat. Then, when Dayan Khan reached adulthood, Mandukhai married him in order to retain her hold on power. She continued personally leading campaigns against the Oirat and Ming, even while pregnant, and in one famous incident she apparently gave birth to twins on the battlefield. Mandukhai died in 1510 for unknown reasons. The most credible sources agree that her death was of natural causes, but speculation persists that she was assassinated by a Ming spy or by one of Dayan Khan's concubines. 'Dawn of Man' "Salutations, Mandukhai Khatun the Wise, reunifier of the Mongol peoples! After being driven out of China, the Yuan - now Northern Yuan - were largely subjected to the Oirats in the 15th century. Under your rule, that changed; after the death of your first husband, you assumed control over the Mongols and led them to a grand victory over their ancient Oirat foes. This unified the Mongols for the first time in a century, and your prudent reorganization of the tümens helped preserve the Northern Yuan for a century beyond your death. O Mandukhai, your successes have survived in the imagination of the Mongols, and they clamor for the triumph and glory that they experienced under your control. Can you overrun your foes and rebuild Mongol dominance? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "You stand before Mandukhai Khatun, the descendant of Genghis Khan and the reunifier of his peoples. What accomplishments can you boast of?" Defeat: "Impossible! It must have been sabotage... how else could I have failed?" Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *2 Magistrates.|rewards = Gain a sum of Culture whenever a Puppeted city completes a building. Quantity scales based on the city's Population.}} Trade Route to a foreign Holy City. *May only be enacted once per game.|costs = 400 Gold. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Gain a free Pagoda in the origin city of each of your Trade Routes.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now wielding your hand cannons and living in your yurts. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TopHatPaladin'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''TarcisioCM'': Civ Icon *''Chrisy15'': Design Assistance *''EmeraldRange'': Design Assistance *''GeneralMatt, Wolfdog, bernie14'': Chongzu Model *''Richard Beddow'': Peace Theme *''Robin Birner and Yannick Süß'': War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Steppe Cultures Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Mongolia